Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,151 suggests a serviceable configuration for a beam extruded of an aluminum alloy for use in cranes and conveyors. At least one other configuration of extruded aluminum beams for such purposes also exists. Extruded aluminum offers several advantages over steel, especially if the extrusion profile has an optimum configuration. This invention advances the art of aluminum alloy beam extrusions beyond the suggestions of the '151 patent.
This invention aims at reducing the expense of extruded aluminum alloy beams while making such beams more readily varied and versatile. Versatility is advanced by accommodating several different mounting systems and providing a wide range of beam strengths from a minimum of extruded components. Improved economy occurs from reducing the size and weight of extruded parts and optimizing the use of metal in extrusion profiles.